Workaholic
by Crazehun
Summary: Taehyung, fotografer kelas dunia, selalu sabar menghadapi Jungkook yang gila bekerja. Tapi kesabarannya habis saat Jungkook memilih untuk bekerja saat hari jadi mereka. Hubungan mereka berada diambang kehancuran jika Jungkook tidak segera bertindak. TAEKOOK
1. Chapter 1

**WORKAHOLIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAEKOOK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(1/2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typos, Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyung tak tahu berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Jangan salah paham, Taehyung mencintai pekerjaannya, sangat. Menjadi fotografer adalah mimpi terbesarnya sejak sekolah menengah dulu. Memotret berbagai keindahan dunia dan isinya memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam hati Taehyung, apalagi saat dia menemukan hal menarik baru yang bisa diabadikannya dengan kamera. Sebuah kehormatan, dan kepuasan batin tersendiri bagi Taehyung, bisa memotret dan menyimpan kenangan berharga yang kelak akan memiliki cerita tersendiri bagi tiap orang yang melihatnya.

Masalahnya hanya satu, tubuhnya terlalu cepat lelah.

Dalam satu bulan, bisa empat kali dia berpindah negara. Sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan untuk bepergian mengelilingi dunia. Minggu ini dia berada di barisan pertama London Fashion Week, minggu berikutnya bisa saja dia berpindah ke Afrika, menjadi delegasi jurnalis resmi PBB. Dan sering kali tubuhnya tak sekuat keinginannya. Hampir tujuh tahun Taehyung melakukannya, dan dia mulai lelah.

" _That's a wrap! __Good job, everyone!_" Taehyung menyeru, menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan eksklusif-nya, suara tepuk tangan menyelimuti studio

Taehyung meletakkan kameranya, kini beranjak menuju meja monitor, melihat hasil jepretan kamerannya beberapa menit lalu. Sesekali ia tersenyum pada para model dan staff yang berlalu lalang.

Ia menghabiskan tiga jam lebih lama didalam studio, memilah foto mana yang akan dikirimkannya ke editor. Menjadikannya orang terakhir yang ada didalam studio.

Taehyung meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya, melihat sekali lalu delapan foto terbaik yang akan dikirimnya ke editor, sebelum benar-benar mengirimnya lewat email. Ia mematikan monitor, mengambil mantel dan tas kameranya, lalu memastikan semua lampu dan instalasi listrik tercabut, sebelum keluar dan mengunci studio.

"_Just finish your work, Mr. Kim?_" Juan, satpam studio yang dikenalnya selama satu minggu terakhir, tersenyum kearahnya

Taehyung balas tersenyum, ia memberikan kunci studio pada Juan,"_Yes. It's the last one, so I want to make it perfect._"

"_Don't overwork yourself, sir._" Juan mengingatkan

Taehyung mengangguk, ia menepuk bahu Juan, lalu keluar dari studio.

Angin musim gugur Barcelona menerpa wajahnya, ia mengeratkan mantel ditubuhnya, lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap didepan studio, menuju jalan raya. Bus sudah berhenti beroperasi sejak satu jam yang lalu, Taehyung tak punya pilihan selain berjalan kaki menuju hotel tempatnya menginap, yang untungnya tak terlalu jauh dari studio foto.

Senyum singkat ia berikan pada resepsionis hotel, sebelum melompat masuk kedalam lift yang kebetulan terbuka. Ia menekan tombol lantai kamarnya berada, lalu menyenderkan tubuh ke dinding lift. Dalam hati, Taehyung membuat urutan kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya setelah sampai dikamar.

BRUKK!

Yang, tentu saja tak akan dilakukannya karena terlalu lelah.

Setelah membuka mantel dan sepatunya, Taehyung terlelap menuju alam mimpi. Tak mau membuang waktu untuk sekedar mengganti pakaian atau mencuci wajah. Lihat saja nanti, bagaimana pusingnya Taehyung saat jerawat mulai muncul di wajahnya karena kebiasaan buruknya itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung bangun saat matahari mulai meninggi, diliriknya jam di dinding, pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh sembilan. Waktu sarapan di restoran hotel telah habis setengah jam yang lalu. Taehyung berpikir apa yang harus dimakannya nanti, dengan mata masih terpejam.

Erangan kecil terdengar saat Taehyung mencoba bangun. Persendiannya terasa kaku, apalagi di bagian leher dan pergelangan tangan, akibat terlalu lama menopang kamera. Dia butuh pijat.

Diraihnya ponsel didalam saku mantel, lalu merutuk saat menyadari jika daya baterainya habis. Ia menyalakan ponselnya setelah beberapa saat tersambung ke stop kontak. Bunyi notifikasi berlomba masuk tak lama setelahnya. Sebagian besar berasal dari kolega kerjanya kemarin, mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat atas selesainya proyek mereka, satu email dari editor Vogue, Taehyung harus membacanya nanti, dan beberapa dari orangtuanya, menanyakan kapan Taehyung akan kembali ke Korea.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya ke meja nakas, kemudian membawa diri masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Hampir satu jam dia habiskan untuk berendam dan membersihkan diri, kemudian berganti pakaian. Setelah puas mematut diri didepan cermin, Taehyung mengenakan Beret andalannya, kemudian mengambil mantel di lantai dan ponsel yang sudah terisi penuh, lalu keluar menuju jalanan ramai Barcelona, sangat kontras dengan malam tadi, jalanan pagi menjelang siang ini terlihat hidup.

Taehyung melihat pertunjukkan jalanan di seberang jalan, dia baru akan menghampirinya saat ingat tak membawa kamera. Kebiasaannya selalu mengabadikan momen yang menurutnya penting dalam sebuah foto sepertinya sudah mendarah daging. Karena itu, dia mengurungkan niat, dan memilih berbelok menuju kafe _Brunch_ yang direkomendasikan teman kerjanya beberapa hari lalu.

Tempat duduk di pinggir jalan menjadi pilihan Taehyung, dia memesan makanan, lalu menikmati pemandangan Barcelona dipagi hari. Diraihnya ponsel dalam saku, lalu diambilnya beberapa foto sebagai kenang-kenangan. Tak sebagus kamera profesional miliknya, tapi cukup untuk sekedar membuatnya teringat akan pagi terakhirnya di Barcelona, sebelum kembali ke Korea.

TING!

Satu pesan masuk dari ibunya

"_Kau sudah makan malam?_"

Taehyung tertawa pelan, kemudian membalas pesan ibunya

"Eomma, saat ini tengah hari di Barcelona."

Dirinya teringat belum membalas beberapa pesan dari kolega kerjanya, lalu menggeser jari dan mengetikkan kalimat balasan untuk beberapa orang.

Dahinya mengerut saat tak sengaja melihat satu nama kontak di deretan bawah pesan. Sebuah nama diikuti simbol hati, yang selama empat hari terakhir ini tidak mengiriminya pesan apapun. Apalagi telepon.

_Jungkook sesibuk itu? _, batinnya.

Taehyung menimbang-nimbang, haruskah dia menelepon Jungkook sekarang? Dia harusnya sudah berada dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Ah, tapi mengingat bagaimana fanatiknya orang itu bekerja, Taehyung yakin Jungkook masih menenggelamkan diri dalam berkas kantor sekarang.

"_Here's your food, sir._"

Taehyung terlalu lama berpikir hingga tak menyadari makanannya telah datang. Dia tersenyum kearah pelayan, lalu meletakkan ponselnya didalam saku. Bicara empat mata dengan Jungkook adalah cara berkomunikasi yang paling efektif. Taehyung tidak mau sibuk mengecek ponselnya tiap beberapa menit hanya untuk melihat apakah balasan dari Jungkook sudah tiba atau belum, yang biasanya memakan waktu berjam-jam.

Tengah hari telah berlalu saat Taehyung keluar dari kafe. Awalnya dia berniat kembali ke hotel dan mulai membereskan pakaian. Tapi setelah berpikir lagi, tak ada salahnya mengunjungi kantor Vogue sebelum pergi. Dia perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang-orang disana.

SRK!

Pintu bercat putih didepannya sedikit berbunyi saat Taehyung mendorongnya masuk. Beberapa orang didalam menoleh, kemudian tersenyum melihat yang datang adalah Kim Taehyung.

"Sigñor Kim!" seru Yolanda, editor Vogue Spanyol, dia meletakkan pena yang sedang dipegangnya lalu menghampiri Taehyung,"bukankah penerbanganmu malam ini. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya, dalam bahasa inggris yang kental dengan aksen spanyol

Taehyung menggeleng,"Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan terima kasih, atas kerja keras kalian selama satu minggu ini."

Yolanda menarik Taehyung mendekat, lalu memberinya pelukan. Kebiasaan khas sang editor saat merasa senang.

"Kami yang merasa terhormat bisa bekerjasama dengan fotografer kelas dunia sepertimu, Sigñor Kim."

Taehyung menyalami beberapa orang didalam ruangan, menikmati segelas teh dan obrolan ringan bersama Yolanda, sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk mulai membereskan barang barangnya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan satu jilid padamu, Sigñor Kim!" Yolanda berseru, beberapa saat setelah Taehyung keluar dari kantor Vogue Spanyol.

Taehyung kembali ke hotel dan langsung membereskan pakaiannya kedalam koper. Kemudian mengambil koper yang lebih besar, dan menyusun kamera serta beberapa lensa dan peralatan lain yang dibawanya. Setelah memastikan semua barang-barangnya aman didalam koper, Taehyung menelepon bagian resepsionis dan meminta mereka untuk memesankannya taksi menuju bandara, sementara dia buang air.

Setelah menyelesaikan proses administrasi hotel, dan memasukkan koper kedalam bagasi, Taehyung melaju menuju bandara. Ia mengecek paspor dan tiket penerbangannya, yang kebetulan masih tersisa 4 jam sebelum keberangkatan.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya, kali ini telah duduk manis di ruang tunggu bandara, lalu menghubungi ibunya.

"Halo, eomma? Ya, maaf membangunkanmu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku lepas landas 2 jam lagi."

"_Oh, baiklah. Kapan kau sampai di Incehon?_" suara serak ibunya terdengar di seberang sambungan

Taehyung melihat jam di monitor bandara, lalu menghitung perbedaan waktu Seoul-Barcelona

"Hm, sekitar jam 7 pagi?" Taehyung berujar, agak tidak yakin dengan kemampuan mengira-ngira yang dimilikinya

"_Baiklah, akan kusuruh seseorang untuk menjemputmu. Hati-hati_."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menelepon Jungkook."

"_Seperti dia mau saja keluar dari gedung mengerikan itu_."

Taehyung hanya tertawa, kemudian memutus sambungan. Ia baru akan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, saat keinginan untuk memberitahu Jungkook mendadak muncul. Digantinya aplikasi dalam ponsel, dan diketikkannya pesan singkat pada sang calon pendamping hidup, meski tak berharap banyak akan dibalas.

"_Aku terbang 2 jam lagi. Sampai jumpa di Incheon pukul 7 pagi, xoxo._"

Kali ini ponselnya tersimpan rapi di saku, Taehyung mengeluarkan buku yang sengaja dibelinya beberapa hari lalu untuk waktu menunggu bandara dan selama perjalanan di pesawat nanti. Salah satu rekomendasi Yolanda, novel karya Gabriel Garcia Marquez berjudul _One Hundred Years of Solitude_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Incheon Airport, Korea Selatan**_

Taehyung menarik kopernya keluar dari lounge kelas satu maskapai penerbangan. Dikenakannya kacamata hitam dan masker miliknya, sebelum benar benar keluar. Netranya menyisir puluhan orang dengan papan nama, mencari wajah familiar yang harusnya menjemput dirinya pagi ini. Nihil, tak ada orang yang dikenalnya.

Taehyung menghela napas, diraihnya ponsel dari dalam saku, lalu menghubungi Jungkook.

Tuut...tuut...tuut...

Saat dering keempat berbunyi, Taehyung harusnya tahu jika orang itu tidak akan mengangkat panggilannya. Sepertinya dia akan naik taksi pagi ini.

"Tuan Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung menoleh, menatap seorang laki-laki berpakaian jas rapi yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tuan Kim Taehyung?" orang itu bertanya lagi

"Ya," jawab Taehyung,"siapa anda?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk hormat,"Namaku Min Yoongi. Nyonya Jeon mengutusku untuk menjemput anda."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, ia memberikan kopernya pada Yoongi, dan mengikuti laki-laki itu menuju mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu kedatangan bandara.

"Bagaimana perjalanan anda, tuan?" Yoongi mencoba membuat percakapan

Taehyung menghela napas, ia menyenderkan tubuh ke kursi belakang, lalu memejamkan mata,

"Melelahkan." Jawabnya singkat,

"Tapi menyenangkan." sambungnya

"Anda perlu sesuatu, tuan?" Yoongi kembali bertanya, matanya melirik Taehyung di kursi belakang melalui kaca spion

Taehyung membuka mata, kini saling bertatapan dengan Yoongi,

"Kau sudah lama bekerja dengan eommoni, Yoongi-ssi?" Taehyung tak menjawab, alih-alih melontarkan pertanyaan lain

"Ini bulan pertama saya bekerja, tuan."

"Ck,"Taehyung berdecak,"jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Berapa usiamu?"

"29, tuan."

"Kau lebih tua dariku," Taehyung meretoris,"boleh kupanggil hyung?"

"T-tentu saja, tuan."

"Ah, hyung!" Taehyung menyeru,"jangan seformal itu!"

"A-ah, ya."

Taehyung tersenyum puas, rasa lelahnya sedikit berkurang. Ia memajukan tubuh, kini bersandar pada sisi kursi depan,

"Kita kemana sekarang, hyung?"

"Nyonya memerintahkan untuk mengantarmu ke rumah besar untuk sarapan bersama." Yoongi menjawab, matanya terfokus pada jalanan didepan.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti.

Keduanya saling melempar pertanyaan, mencoba mengakrabkan diri selama perjalanan. Hingga tak terasa sedan hitam itu mulai memasuki pekarang rumah besar keluarga Jeon.

Yoongi menghentikan mobil tepat didepan pintu utama, kemudian beranjak dan mengeluarkan koper Taehyung dari bagasi yang kemudian diserahkannya pada salah satu pelayan yang telah menunggu kedatangan penghuni rumah.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, hyung." Taehyung tersenyum

Yoongi balas tersenyum, sebelum kembali melajukan mobil menuju bagian belakang rumah.

Taehyung berjalan masuk, menyusuri lorong panjang kediaman Jeon. Ia berbelok menuju meja makan, dan mendapati seluruh penghuni rumah sudah mulai menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Taehyung-ie!" Nyonya Jeon menyeru, membuat dua orang lain di meja makan menoleh

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu menghampiri meja makan. Ia memeluk tuan dan nyonya Jeon bergantian, lalu duduk disebelah Jungkook. Mengabaikan eksistensi sang tunangan, dirinya masih kesal karena Jungkook tak menjemputnya tadi.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Taehyung-ah?" Tuan Jeon bertanya

"Selesai dengan baik, aboji." Jawabnya, tangannya meraih sendok dan sumpit diatas meja, kemudian mengambil sepotong daging dari piring saji,"mereka akan mengirimkan satu jilid untukku satu minggu sebelum perilisan." Lanjutnya

"Aku boleh melihatnya, kan? Tae." Nyonya Jeon berujar

Taehyung tersenyum,"Tentu saja, eommoni."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Aboji kembali bertanya

"Mungkin mengunjungi eomma dan appa di Geochang. Sudah hampir satu bulan aku tidak bertemu mereka." Taehyung menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulut

"Bagus, kunjungi mereka." Nyonya Jeon berujar, setuju,"Kim menelepon tengah malam kemarin, kau tahu dia tidak bisa tidur tiap kali kau akan naik ke pesawat, jadi aku harus menemaninya mengobrol sepanjang malam."

"Ah, maafkan eomma karena mengganggu tidurmu, eommoni." Taehyung berujar, tak enak

"Aih, biarkan saja. Toh, aku juga sama dengannya." Nyonya Jeon berujar, santai, matanya beralih pada sang anak disebelah Taehyung,

"Jungkook-a, kau antar Taehyung ke Geochang, ya." Ia memerintahkan

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan sarapan dan ibunya yang baru saja bicara padanya. Ia menghela napas pelan, orang ini kadang menyebalkan.

"Hm." Gumam Jungkook singkat, jelas sekali tak memperhatikan apa yang ibunya katakan

"Ya, Jeon Jungkook!" Nyonya Jeon meninggikan suara, akhirnya mendapat perhatian anak semata wayangnya

"Kosongkan jadwalmu besok, dan antar Taehyung ke Geochang." lanjutnya, lengkap dengan tatapan tajam terarah pada Jungkook

Jungkook mengerutkan kening,"Besok?" ulangnya,"besok aku ada rapat dengan investor."

"Kau bisa menyuruh Kim Namjoon dari bagian finansial untuk menggantikanmu." Aboji kini ikut bicara

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menyerahkan pekerjaanku begitu saja pada orang lain, aboji." Jungkook mencoba memberi alasan,"meski aku tahu kinerja Namjoon hyung itu bagus."

"Tidak perlu, eommoni." Taehyung mengalah,"aku bisa naik kereta kesana."

"Taehyung saja tidak keberatan, eomoni, aboji." Jungkook berujar santai, kembali fokus pada ponselnya

SREKK!

Jungkook mendorong mundur kursi yang ditempatinya, kemudian berdiri dan meraih jas maroon yang tersampir di kepala kursi,

"Waktunya aku pergi. Selamat pagi, semuanya." Ia berujar cepat, sebelum menghilang di balik tembok, meninggalkan tiga orang di meja makan, dan sarapannya yang hanya separuh habis.

"Hahh," Nyonya Jeon menghela napas berat, ia memijit keningnya,"anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan." ujarnya kesal.

Taehyung tersenyum,"Tidak apa-apa, eommoni. Aku tahu resiko bertunangan dengannya seperti ini. Biar aku bicara padanya. Permisi." Taehyung undur diri dari meja makan, kemudian setengah berlari menuju pintu depan.

Beruntung supir Jungkook belum sampai, jadi Taehyung tak perlu repot mengejar mobil seperti di drama yang sering dilihatnya.

"Jungkook-ah!" Panggil Taehyung,

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung,"Ya?"

"Kosongkan jadwal makan siangmu hari ini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Taehyung berujar, dia tahu Jungkook tak suka basa-basi, jadi dirinya tak perlu repot bertanya apakah Jungkook punya waktu untuknya siang ini.

"Oke." Jungkook berujar singkat, ia menarik Taehyung dalam pelukan, mengistirahatkan lengannya di pinggang Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela napas,"Aku senang kau kembali." Gumamnya pelan

Taehyung tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Jungkook,"Kau tahu pekerjaanku."

Keduanya tetap dalam posisi hingga suara deru mobil terdengar, dan Taehyung menjadi yang pertama melepaskan pelukan.

"Hati-hati." Ujarnya

Jungkook tersenyum, ia mengecup pipi kanan Taehyung sebelum masuk kedalam mobil.

Taehyung menunggu hingga mobil hitam itu tak terlihat dari balik gerbang sebelum kembali kedalam rumah. Dia berpapasan dengan nyonya Jeon di ruang santai, yang kemudian memanggilnya untuk bicara.

"Aku berpikir untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahanmu saat musim semi. Cuacanya pas untuk pesta luar ruangan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Nyonya Jeon tersenyum kearah Taehyung

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Sudah dua bulan ini topik pembahasan tentang pernikahan selalu diangkat oleh nyonya Jeon.

Bukannya Taehyung tidak siap untuk menikah. Dirinya dan Jungkook sudah menjalin hubungan selama bertahun-tahun, dan sejujurnya Taehyung sudah menunggu waktu Jungkook melamarnya. Tapi, setiap kali dirinya mencoba bicara mengenai hal ini dengan Jungkook, jawaban yang selalu diterimanya selalu sama.

_Perusahaan masih membutuhkan fokusku secara penuh, Taehyung._

Lalu kenapa jika Taehyung ingin menikah? Dia tahu seberapa besar tanggung jawab Jungkook pada perusahaan. Dia mengerti dan paham sifat Jungkook yang terlalu perfeksionis hingga tak membiarkan apapun lolos dari pengamatannya. Apa Jungkook menganggapnya sebagai penghalang, hingga dirinya bisa kehilangan fokus seperti yang dikatakannya?

Astaga, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat darah Taehyung mendidih.

"Uh, eommoni." Taehyung berujar,"menurutku saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pernikahan." Dia memberi alasan

"Kau selalu bicara hal yang sama setiap kali aku membicarakan pernikahan." Nyonya Jeon mendengus kesal,"memangnya kau tidak ingin menikah dengan Jungkook, Taehyung-ah?"

"B-bukan begitu!" Taehyung mendadak panik, keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya,"Aku sangat ingin menikah. Hanya saj-"

"Ini pasti karena Jungkook lebih memilih pekerjaannya, iya kan?" Nyonya Jeon memotong kalimat Taehyung.

Taehyung diam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Nyonya Jeon yang melihat keterdiaman Taehyung menghela napas berat, kenapa dia bisa memiliki anak setidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya seperti ini?

"Ini salahku karena terlalu keras padanya." Nyonya Jeon berujar pelan,"jika saja aku tidak menuntutnya untuk menjadi sempurna, dia tidak akan jadi seperti ini."

"Eommoni!" Taehyung tak bermaksud meninggikan suara hingga membuat nyonya Jeon terkejut, tapi dirinya benar-benar tidak suka saat wanita yang sudah dianggapnya ibu sendiri itu menyalahkan diri sendiri karena sikap Jungkook,"berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti itu?" ia menormalkan kembali suaranya.

"Aku akan makan siang dengannya nanti, dan akan membicarakan semuanya. Oke?"

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum lemah,"Aku hanya bisa mendoakan dia berubah."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Taehyung melihat jam di ponselnya untuk yang kesejuta kalinya. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul duabelas lebih sepuluh, Taehyung pikir Jungkook hanya akan sedikit terlambat karena jarak restoran dan kantornya sedikit jauh. Tapi saat hampir satu jam berlalu dan Jungkook tak juga muncul, dirinya yakin Jungkook tak akan datang.

Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Jungkook, tapi ponselnya mati dan langsung menyambungkannya ke pesan suara. Taehyung juga sudah mencoba menghubungi sekretaris pribadi Jungkook, hanya untuk mengetahui tunangannya itu pergi makan siang dengan beberapa anggota direksi. Akhirnya Taehyung menyerah dan memutuskan untuk makan siang sendiri.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya memotong daging saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia menoleh, dahinya mengerut melihat seorang laki-laki, yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya, tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ya?" Taehyung membalas

"Ah, namaku Namjoon. Kim Namjoon." Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri,"aku kepala bagian finansial di perusahaan tuan Jeon."

"Ah, ya. Aku ingat." Taehyung tersenyum, "silakan duduk."

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung-ssi. Tapi aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Tolak Namjoon halus,"senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian teringat sesuatu,"Namjoon-ssi!" Panggilnya

Namjoon memutar badan, kini menatap Taehyung,"Ya?"

Taehyung meraih serbet diatas meja dan pena dari saku jasnya, untuk beberapa alasan dia selalu membawanya, kemudian menulis pesan diatasnya.

"Bisa tolong berikan ini pada Jungkook?" Taehyung menyerahkan serbet itu,

"Uh, tentu." Namjoon menerimanya ragu-ragu,"kenapa tidak meneleponnya saja?" dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya

"Orang itu hanya akan menjawab panggilan jika berhubungan dengan perusahaan." Sarkasnya

"Baiklah. Selamat menikmati makan siangmu, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya setelah Namjoon pergi. Dia membayar pesanannya, kemudian pergi dari restoran dan langsung menuju Gangnam. Mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah gedung perkantoran, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hai, tteok." Sapanya

"_Panggil aku kue beras sekali lagi, kumatikan teleponmu_." Orang diseberang berujar kesal

Taehyung tertawa,"Oke, oke. Maaf. Dimana kau sekarang?"

"_Dimana menurutmu? Aku punya dua gaun pernikahan yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum bulan depan. Kurasa aku sudah menceritakannya padamu saat terakhir kita bicara_."

"Oh, maksudmu saat kau meneleponku pukul dua pagi hanya untuk berteriak frustasi karena kau tidak memiliki inspirasi untuk mendesain? Ya, tentu."

"_Hey, saat itu jam makan siang, oke. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang berada di Berlin saat itu_."

"Ya, ya." Taehyung berujar,"aku ada didepan gedung. Password kantormu masih sama, kan?"

"_Kau sudah kembali ke Korea? Ya, masuk saja_."

"Tunggu aku lima menit lagi, manggaetteok."

Taehyung menutup sambungan sebelum sahabatnya, Park Jimin, bisa meneriakinya. Dia memarkirkan mobil, lalu naik ke lantai sebelas, menuju kantor pribadi sang sahabat.

BUGH!

Sebuah bantal mendarat diwajahnya saat dia membuka pintu.

"Itu balasan karena memanggilku kue beras, Kim Taehyung." Jimin berujar

Taehyung balas melempar bantal, namun bisa dengan mudah dihindari oleh Jimin. Dia merebahkan diri di sofa, sementara Jimin masih fokus dengan pensil dan kertas desain di meja kerjanya.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Jimin memulai percakapan

"Pagi ini."

"Dan kau memilih untuk datang kesini dibanding beristirahat?" Jimin bertanya, setengah tak percaya

"Aku tidur setelah sarapan. Dan kebetulan aku memiliki janji makan siang dengan Jungkook, jadi kenapa tidak sekalian mengunjungimu."

"Biar kutebak, Jungkook melupakan janji lagi, kan?" Jimin meletakkan pensilnya, kini duduk berseberangan dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela napas,"Beberapa direksi mengajaknya makan siang. Bukan masalah besar."

Jimin mendengus,"Jelas itu masalah besar, dasar idiot." Umpatnya,"ini pertama kalinya kau pulang setelah satu bulan, dan dia melupakan janji makan siang denganmu hanya karena ajakan beberapa orang tua yang sebentar lagi dikremasi? Kau bercanda."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Jika diingat lagi, dirinya memang selalu mengalah saat Jungkook membatalkan janji secara sepihak.

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dari manusia itu. Sudah berapa tahun kau bersamanya?"

"Hampir tujuh tahun. Bulan depan hari jadi kami yang ke tujuh."

"Hampir tujuh tahun, dan kau masih kuat menghadapi sikapnya yang seenaknya seperti itu? Wah, Kim Taehyung." Jimin berujar, dengan nada mengejek

"Aku sudah mengancamnya akan pergi jika dia tidak datang saat makan malam nanti dirumah." Taehyung mencoba membela diri, sambil mengingat memo yang diberikannya pada Namjoon di restoran tadi.

"Dan kau benar-benar akan meninggalkannya jika itu benar terjadi?" Mata Jimin mendadak bersinar. Sahabatnya satu ini akhirnya mendapat pencerahan!

"Yah, aku memang berencana pergi ke Geochang besok."

Jawaban Taehyung sukses membuat bahu Jimin turun. Lupakan apa yang dikatakannya tentang Taehyung barusan. Idiot ini masih terjebak dalam kegelapan.

"Kadang aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat menerima manusia seperti itu." Jimin berujar lelah,"kau menoleh Park Bogum sunbaenim, demi junior yang bahkan tak kau kenal sebelumnya."

"Hey!" Taehyung mengubah posisinya, kini duduk menatap Jimin,"aku tidak tahu jika Park Bogum sunbaenim menyukaiku, oke. Dan aku juga tidak tahu jika dia akan menyatakan perasaannya disaat yang sama dengan Jungkook." Ia mencoba membela diri

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas,"Seluruh universitas tahu dia menyukaimu, bodoh. Kau saja yang terlalu buta pada obsesimu mendekati Jungkook sampai tidak bisa melihatnya."

"Ah, berhenti membicarakan masa lalu." Taehyung berujar kesal,"kau sendiri? Kita selalu membicarakan masalahku dengan Jungkook, tapi aku tak pernah tahu kau sedang dekat dengan siapa."

"Aku?" Jimin menunjuk diri sendiri,"menurutmu aku punya waktu untuk berkencan saat gunungan kain dan mutiara itu berteriak meminta untuk segera diselesaikan?" Jarinya menunjuk ke sudut ruangan, tempat gulungan besar kain tersusun.

Yah, resiko menjadi desainer penganti paling diminati seisi Korea memang seperti ini. Sulit menemukan waktu untuk bersantai, apalagi menjalin hubungan.

Tapi dirinya juga sama sibuknya dengan Jimin, dan masih bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Jungkook, kurang lebih, lalu apa masalahnya?

"Kau ingin ikut denganku ke Geochang besok? Kau butuh istirahat." Taehyung menawarkan.

"Bagian mana dari kalimatku sebelumnya yang tidak kau mengerti, Kim Taehyung?" Jimin mengerang kesal, apa temannya ini dihantam banteng saat berada di Spanyol? Kenapa mendadak kepalanya kosong seperti ini.

"Ah, benar juga." Taehyung mengangguk mengerti.

Keduanya berbicara selama berjam-jam, dan baru berhenti saat asisten Jimin masuk dan mengatakan jika kliennya menunggu di butik lantai dasar, siap untuk fitting pakaian.

Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia terlalu asik berbicara dengan Jimin sampai tak menyadari jika matahari telah tenggelam. Semoga lalu lintas Gangnam tidak menyebalkan, dia hanya punya waktu satu jam sampai waktu pertemuannya dengan Jungkook di perusahaan. Dan jarak antara kantor Jimin dengan Jungkook lumayan jauh.

TAP!

Taehyung menahan pintu lift yang akan tertutup, kemudian masuk kedalam. Napasnya terengah karena berlari dari pelataran parkir.

"Oh, Taehyung-ssi. Kita bertemu lagi."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, baru menyadari jika dirinya tak sendirian didalam lift.

"Halo, Namjoon-ssi." Taehyung balas menyapa

Keduanya tak bicara setelahnya. Namun saat lift mencapai lantai lima, Namjoon menoleh, seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Taehyung-ssi, boleh aku bertanya?" Namjoon memulai

"Ya?"

"Dimana tempat paling bagus untuk pemotretan di Korea?"

Taehyung mengerutkan kening,"Aku...tidak mengerti."

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja, maaf." Namjoon berujar cepat,"begini, aku ingin melakukan foto pra-pernikahan. Hanya saja aku dan pasanganku sama-sama buta tentang hal seperti itu. Dan karena kebetulan kau fotografer handal, kupikir kau bisa memberiku saran."

Mendengar kata pra-pernikahan, Taehyung mendadak sedih. Kapan dirinya dan Jungkook bisa berada di posisi itu?

"Taehyung-ssi?" Suara Namjoon menyadarkannya dari lamunan

"Ah, ya." Ujarnya,"maaf. Tadi kau bilang foto pra-pernikahan?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Hm, aku perlu tahu selera dan kesukaan kalian."

"Ah, kalau begitu kita tidak bisa membicarakannya sekarang, ya." Namjoon terlihat sedih, Taehyung mendadak merasa tidak enak

"Kita bisa bicara setelah aku selesai bertemu dengan Jungkook." Taehyung mencoba memberi solusi

Namjoon mengerutkan dahi,"Kau kesini ingin bertemu Direktur? Kupikir kau ingin menemui Presdir."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Taehyung ikut mengerutkan kening

"Taehyung-ssi, Direktur Jeon pergi ke Busan beberapa jam lalu. Dia pergi setelah makan siang dengan direksi. Apa kau tidak diberitahu?" Namjoon bernada khawatir saat mengatakannya

"Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa Taehyung katakan.

Taehyung menghela napas, mencoba menahan tangisannya. Dia menatap Namjoon dengan senyuman.

"Karena alasanku untuk tinggal sudah tidak ada, kita bisa membahas pemotretanmu saat ini juga." Ujarnya

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, jelas sekali tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya,"Kalau begitu biar aku telepon Seokjin, lalu kita bisa membahasnya sambil makan malam. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu."

Keduanya naik hingga ke lantai paling atas, tempat restoran berada dan menunggu hingga calon pengantin Namjoon datang. Kim Seokjin yang terpaut usia 3 tahun dengan Namjoon bekerja sebagai pemilik kafe di Itaewon, keduanya bertemu saat Namjoon pertama kali datang ke kafenya untuk mengerjakan skripsi, dan berakhir jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pelayanan ramah Seokjin.

"Jadi kalian sama sama menyukai binatang, ya." Taehyung menyesap anggur dalam gelas, menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Kalau kau menganggap memancing sebagai kegiatan menyukai binatang, tentu." Jawab Seokjin.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan pemotretan di laut atau pantai?" Taehyung memberi saran, ia membuka galeri ponselnya, mencari foto saat dirinya mengunjungi Jeju beberapa waktu lalu, dan menunjukkannya pada Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Aku suka tempat ini!" Seokjin menyeru, matanya terlihat penuh bintang saat mengatakannya

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Namjoon

"Jeju." Taehyung menjawab singkat,"kalian sudah menemukan fotografer untuk pemotretan?"

"Kami berencana menghubungi Studio HELIUM besok." Jawab Namjoon

"HELIUM? Jangan kesana. Harga dan kualitas mereka tidak sebanding." Taehyung memberitahu

"Benarkah? Beberapa temanku merekomendasikan studio itu."

"Mereka memang memiliki reputasi foto studio yang bagus. Tapi kualitasnya sedikit menurun di luar ruangan." Taehyung menghabiskan gelas anggurnya, sebelum terpikirkan sebuah ide.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang memotret kalian?" Ia menawarkan

Wajah Namjoon dan Seokjin kompak berubah terkejut saat Taehyung menawarkan mereka jasa fotografinya. Apa mereka bermimpi? Seorang Kim Taehyung, fotografer kelas dunia yang jika ingin menyewanya butuh waktu paling sedikit tiga bulan, dengan harga yang tidak main-main, menawarkan diri untuk menjadi fotografer pernikahan mereka?

"Tidak perlu, kau pasti sibuk." Seokjin menolak halus

"Hey, tidak perlu memikirkan jadwalku, Seokjin-ssi. Aku tidak akan bekerja sampai bulan depan, jadi aku bisa membantu kalian." Taehyung berujar,"dan tidak usah khawatir dengan biayanya, aku akan membantu jika Namjoon-ssi mau membantuku juga."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Namjoon bertanya

"Pertengahan bulan depan nanti adalah hari jadiku dan Jungkook. Aku berniat membawanya berlibur selama beberapa hari. Bisa kau bantu aku mengurus pekerjaannya selama kami pergi?" Taehyung menjelaskan rencananya

"Aku lebih dari mau untuk itu," Namjoon memulai,"tapi apa kau yakin direktur Jeon akan mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya, Taehyung-ssi?"

"Biar itu aku yang urus. Jadi, apa kita sepakat?" Taehyung mengulurkan tangan

"Deal!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

CKLEK!

"Terima kasih karena mau membantu kami mengurus pernikahan, Taehyung-ssi." Namjoon berujar sopan

"Ah, hyung! Kapan kau akan berhenti bersikap formal padaku?" Ujar Taehyung tak suka.

Keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan memilah foto yang akan dipakai untuk dipajang di acara pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin setelah tahun baru nanti di studio Taehyung.

"Maaf, kebiasaan lama sulit hilang." Ujar Namjoon

"Kau akan ke butik Jimin setelah ini?" Taehyung bertanya, dia mengantar Namjoon hingga pintu depan studio

"Mungkin setelah makan siang." Jawab Namjoon,"Jinnie tidak bisa meninggalkan kafe sampai jam makan siang selesai."

"Ah, benar juga."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanamu? Kau yakin masih ingin membuatnya sebagai kejutan untuk direktur Jeon?" Ada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaannya

Taehyung tersenyum,"Aku bilang padanya kita berdua akan pergi dengan pesawat. Tapi dia tidak tahu jika aku memesan tiket ke London."

"Kau benar-benar yakin bisa membawanya?"

"Eommoni dan Aboji tahu rencanaku, dan bersedia membantu. Tidak perlu khawatir, hyung."

Namjoon tersenyum,"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku berharap semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana." Dia melambaikan tangan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari studio.

Taehyung kembali masuk kedalam studio, dan memberi instruksi pada timnya untuk mencetak dan mengurus keperluan untuk memajang foto Namjoon dan Seokjin selama dia pergi. Penerbangannya akan berangkat malam ini, jadi dia tidak punya banyak waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Taehyung-ie! Kau sedikit terlambat." Nyonya Jeon menyambutnya di pintu depan saat mobil Taehyung memasuki gerbang. Disebelahnya telah siap koper dan sebuah ransel kecil.

Taehyung tersenyum,"Terima kasih karena sudah menyiapkan barang-barangku, eommoni." Taehyung memeluk nyonya Jeon erat

"Sudah, cepat pergi sebelum kau ketinggalan pesawat." Nyonya Jeon memberi perintah, dia melirik Yoongi yang telah siap disebelahnya, memberinya perintah untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Aboji sudah kukirim untuk menyeret Jungkook ke bandara apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku berangkat." Taehyung melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil.

Perjalanan menuju bandara diisi dengan percakapan tentang musik, karena Yoongi dan Taehyung sama-sama memiliki kegemaran mengoleksi piringan hitam. Mobil berhenti didepan pintu keberangkatan internasional, Yoongi membantu Taehyung mengeluarkan kopernya dari bagasi sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan melaju pergi.

Taehyung menarik kopernya menuju ruang tunggu, setelah memasukkan koper kedalam bagasi pesawat. Dia melihat arlojinya, masih ada waktu sampai keberangkatan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Panggilan terakhir untuk penerbangan Korean Airlines nomor penerbangan KS-365 menuju London, untuk segera masuk kedalam_ _pesawat._

Taehyung harusnya tahu ini akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja selesai dengan rapat pemegang sahamnya, dan terkejut saat melihat kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Taehyung berkumpul didalam ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Ujarnya bingung

BUGH!

Nyonya Jeon melempar bantal sofa dan tepat mengenai wajah sang anak

"Pikir dengan otak jeniusmu itu, Jeon Jungkook." Suaranya terdengar tenang, tapi Jungkook tahu jika ibunya sedang marah

"Aku pikir aku sudah memintamu untuk memberikan tanggung jawab rapat pada Namjoon. Apa kau baru saja mengabaikan perintah Presdir, Jeon Jungkook?" Ayahnya ikut bicara

"Aku tahu. Tapi Namjoon hyung sedang sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahannya, dan aku tidak mau pikirannya bercabang selama rapat dan berpotensi merugikan kita." Jungkook mencoba memberi alasan.

Nyonya Jeon berdecak,"Kau memikirkan itu seolah olah kau sedang membantu Namjoon."

Jungkook makin kehilangan kesabarannya,"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian semua lakukan disini?"

"Kau ingat saat aku memberikan ijin padamu untuk bertunangan dengan anakku, Jeon Jungkook? Saat itu kau berjanji akan menjaganya dan membuatnya bahagia." Kini giliran tuan Kim yang bicara

Jungkook mengangguk, masih tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Lalu kenapa Taehyung meneleponku satu jam yang lalu sambil menangis diatas pesawat dan mengatakan jika kau tidak peduli dengannya?" Nyonya Kim bertanya

Demi dewa Jotun! Jungkook lupa jika malam ini dia harus pergi dengan Taehyung.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Aku akan menelepon Taehyung dan meminta maaf, dia pasti mengerti." Jungkook mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Tidak perlu repot." Nyonya Kim berujar,"aku sudah meminta Taehyung untuk memblokir nomormu."

"Aku juga akan memikirkan kembali keputusanku merestui hubungan kalian." Tuan Kim ikut bicara

"Hey, kenapa perlu dipikirkan?" Nyonya Jeon menyela,"batalkan saja pertunangan mereka. Taehyung pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih menghargai dirinya dibanding anak kurang ajar ini." Ujarnya, lengkap dengan tatapan tajam menusuk kearah Jungkook.

Wajah Jungkook mendadak kehilangan warnanya. Pemikiran dirinya berpisah dengan Taehyung selalu menjadi mimpi terburuknya. Dan jangan buat dia mengingat kembali bagaimana sulitnya dia meminta restu dari orangtua Taehyung saat itu hanya karena dirinya lebih muda dari Taehyung.

Jungkook selalu berpikir jika Taehyung tidak memiliki masalah dengan semua kesibukannya. Dan dia selalu menganggap semua yang dilakukannya adalah untuk Taehyung, agar dia bisa membuktikan diri jika dirinya pantas bersanding bersama sang pujaan hati. Dirinya tak pernah tahu jika sebenarnya Taehyung hanya memendam rasa sendirinya selama ini.

Taehyung kesepian, dan Jungkook harusnya ada disampingnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Jeon Jungkook. Apa kau tahu jika Taehyung merencanakan liburan ke London ditengah kesibukannya untuk merayakan hari jadi kalian yang ketujuh lusa nanti?" Nyonya Jeon kembali berkata

Mata Jungkook melebar. Dia benar-benar lupa semua itu.

"Oh, lihat." Semprot nyonya Kim,"kau bahkan lupa hari jadimu dengan Taehyung."

Jungkook tak bisa berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Dan setelah kepalanya bisa berfungsi lagi, dia berlari keluar dan meminta sekretarisnya untuk memesan tiket penerbangan pertama ke London malam itu, dan melesat pergi ke bandara tanpa membawa apapun.

Dirinya akan kehilangan Taehyung jika tidak segera bertindak.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Halo semua, Min kembali dengan twoshoot Taekook! Sejujurnya aku mau buat ini jadi Yoonmin, tapi setelah tahu Qiesha punya project lain yang main castnya yoonmin, jadilah kuganti menjadi Taekook. Aku harap kalian suka dengan ceritaku yang satu ini.

.

.

Regards, Min


	2. Chapter 2

**WORKAHOLIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAEKOOK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(2/2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typos, Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Corinthia Hotel, London**_

"_Here's your Deluxe room card, enjoy your stay _."

Taehyung mengambil kartu akses dari resepsionis, dia tersenyum singkat, sebelum menarik kopernya menuju lift. Ia menekan nomor 12, lalu menyenderkan bahu di sisi lift. Dirinya teringat akan ponselnya yang sejak _take-off _dimatikannya, kemudian merogoh ransel kecilnya dan mengeluarkan benda pipih itu. Puluhan notifikasi berlomba memenuhi layar sesaat setelah Taehyung menekan tombol daya.

Dahinya mengerut, Jeon Jungkook menerornya dengan panggilan masuk dan pesan? Akhirnya manusia itu peduli padanya?

Dibukanya pesan teratas dari Jungkook

"_Taehyung-ah! Aku ada di bandara, kau dimana?_" -19.12-  
"_Ah! Aku ketinggalan pesawat, kau pasti sudah terbang ya?_" -19.30-  
"_Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar bodoh. Bisa kita bicara nanti?_" -19.30-  
"_Kau tahu? Persetan semua ini, aku akan menysulmu kesana._" -19.32-  
"_Ahh, bagaimana ini? Pesawat pertama ke London baru akan berangkat besok pagi._" -19.40-  
"_Aku sudah memesan tiket. Tunggu aku disana, Taetae._" -19.45-

Jungkook ingin menyusulnya? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya? Dia meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Jutaan pertanyaan berputar dikepala Taehyung, hingga tak terasa pintu lift terbuka di lantai tujuannya. Ditariknya koper keluar dan masuk kedalam kamar, Taehyung membanting diri keatas ranjang. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia terbang, tapi masih saja mengalami _Jet Lag_ yang parah. Dia kembali bangkit, mengirim pesan pada ibunya dan ibu Jungkook jika dirinya telah sampai di hotel, kemudian melempar asal ponselnya keatas ranjang dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dinyalakannya keran, mengisi _bathtub_, tangannya meraih _bathbomb _di sisi wastafel dan memasukkannya kedalam _bathtub _sebelum membuka pakaian dan berendam didalamnya.

Ah, berendam setelah perjalanan panjang memang yang terbaik. Pikirnya.

Taehyung keluar mengenakan jubah mandi hotel, rambutnya masih meneteskan air, dia meraih handuk kecil dibalik pintu dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia beranjak menuju balkon kamar, membuka pintu kaca pembatas kamar, dan meremang merasakan udara dingin musim gugur London. Dilihatnya pemandangan sungai Thames dihadapannya, dan semburat jingga kemerahan matahari terbit yang muncul di kejauhan.

Dirinya kembali masuk, membuka ransel hitam diatas koper, lalu mengeluarkan kamera digital miliknya. Taehyung sedikit merutuk dalam hati karena tidak membawa kamera SLR atau setidaknya Mono kesayangannya. Hanya kamera kecil seukuran telapak tangannya ini yang dia bawa, karena awalnya dia berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkook tanpa gangguan apapun.

Jelas sekali rencananya hancur berantakan.

Taehyung kembali ke balkon, mengambil beberapa foto, kemudian menutup pintu balkon dan berpakaian. Diliriknya jam di atas televisi, sebentar lagi jam sarapan hotel dimulai. Taehyung berpikir haruskah dia sarapan di hotel atau pergi keluar mencari restoran. Tapi kaku pada pundaknya membuat Taehyung memutuskan untuk sarapan di restoran hotel.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, Taehyung melangkah keluar menuju pelayan dibelakang meja resepsionis.

"_Good morning, reservation for Taehyung Kim_." Taehyung berujar, dengan bahasa inggris fasih

Pelayan didepannya tersenyum, ia mengecek daftar nam tamu, sebelum mengarahkan Taehyung pada mejanya. Pelayan itu memberikan Taehyung buku menu, sebelum kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Taehyung sedang dalam sendokan kesekian sup krim-nya, saat ponselnya bergetar diatas meja. Nama Jimin muncul di layar.

"_Hello from London, mon ami._" Taehyung menyapa Jimin

"_Berhenti memamerkan bahasa inggris-mu, Kim Taehyung. Aku tahu kemampuanmu lebih baik dariku. Dan sedikit koreksi, kalau saja kepalamu terbentur saat mendarat, kau baru saja memanggilku sayang dalam bahasa perancis. Dan itu menjijikkan._"

Taehyung tertawa,"Ya, ya, tuan tahu segalanya. Ada apa?"

"Hanya_ penasaran apa kau butuh teman disana. Kudengar tunangan sialanmu itu mencampakkanmu di bandara, dan kau sendirian di kamar Deluxe Corinthia Hotel. Aku tidak keberatan pergi kesana, kau tahu._"

Taehyung menyesap anggur merah dalam gelas,"Jadi siapa yang memberitahumu? Eomma atau Eommoni? Ah, aku rasa kalian bertiga punya grup _chat_ gosip sejak lama. Iya, kan?" terkanya

"_Tuduh aku sesukamu, Kim Taehyung. Kembali pada pertanyaanku, menurutmu aku harus memilih penerbangan pagi atau siang?_"

"Kau tidak perlu kesini, Jimin-ah. Aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung tersenyum singkat pada pelayan yang membawakan Omelette-nya."Lagipula jika kau benar-benar bergosip dengan ibuku dan ibu Jungkook, kau pasti tahu Jungkook sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

"_Justru itu aku semakin ingin menyusulmu kesana. Karena aku tidak bisa menghajarnya disini._" Jimin terdengar marah,"_terakhir kubilang aku akan menghajarnya jika menyakitimu, kan._"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabat seorang Park Jimin dan dia masih tidak bisa terbiasa dengan sikap protektif sahabatnya itu. Jika saja hatinya tidak jatuh pada Jungkook, mungkin dirinya akan mengencani Jimin sekarang.

"Menurutmu aku tidak punya rencana saat dia sampai nanti, Park Jimin? Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Taehyung menyendok Omelette-nya

"_Uh, ya?_" Jimin meretoris,"_apa perlu aku ingatkan siapa yang muntah di pesta mahasiswa baru karena terlalu banyak minum, padahal dirinya memiliki-_"

"Oke, stop!" Taehyung menyela, tak ingin mengingat masa lalu kelam itu lagi,"Aku bodoh, kau puas?"

Jimin tertawa diseberang panggilan,"_Tapi serius, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_"

"Aku akan membuatnya menyesal mengabaikanku selama ini." Jawabnya singkat,"melakukan semua hal yang telah dilakukannya padaku, agar dia tahu rasanya."

"_Jadi, maksudmu kau akan menjadi seorang perfeksionis gila sepertinya?_" Jimin bernada tak yakin,"_kau terlalu santai untuk peran seperti itu, kau tahu._"

"Karena itu aku akan menyibukkan diri." Taehyung menyendokkan suapan terakhir Omelette-nya kedalam mulut."Kau tahu akhir minggu ini ada acara besar di London, kan?"

Jimin terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum kembali bicara,"_Kau tidak serius akan menggunakan_ London Fashion Week _sebagai alat menghukum Jungkook, kan? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesana, Kim Taehyung? Bahkan fotografer sekelas Steven Meisel saja perlu undangan untuk masuk kesana._"

"Aku punya cara, Jimin-ah."

Jimin menghela napas,"_Terserah kau saja. Intinya kabari aku terus. Aku bosan hanya jadi pendengar di grup, sekali-sekali aku juga ingin menjadi pemberi berita._"

"Kau benar-benar memiliki grup chat dengan orangtuaku, Park Jimin?"

_"Dah, Tae!"_

PIP!

Sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Udara menghangat saat Taehyung memasuki salah satu kantor di Hanover Square. Dihampirinya meja resepsionis, wanita dibalik meja tersenyum cerah melihat tamu kejutan hari ini adalah seorang Kim Taehyung.

"_Mr. Kim! Here to meet Eddie?_" sang resepsionis bertanya

Taehyung tersenyum,"_He's in?_"

"_Just go to his office, I will make sure he's notified._"

"_Thank you_."

Taehyung masuk kedalam lift, menuju ke kantor editor Vogue Inggris di lantai empat. Sesekali dia melontarkan senyum dan sapaan pada beberapa karyawan disana, mencoba menjadi tamu yang ramah.

"Ah! _My favorite photographer!_" Suara Edward Enninful, Eddie untuk teman dekat dan kolega kerja, terdengar sesaat setelah Taehyung membuka pintu ruangannya.

Taehyung tersenyum, ia memeluk teman lamanya itu, sebelum atensinya teralih pada puluhan kertas dan majalah yang tersebar diatas meja.

Dirinya mendadak teringat awal karirnya dulu, saat itu mungkin tahun pertamanya di Elle Korea, dirinya mendapat tawaran pekerjaan sebagai asisten fotografer dari seniornya di bangku kuliah dulu, dan Taehyung menjadi lulusan pertama di angkatannya yang mendapatkan pekerjaan. Lalu entah bagaimana, seniornya itu merekomendasikan Taehyung untuk pindah ke Vogue Taiwan, mengisi tempat kosong sebagai asisten editor disana. Meski bukan bidangnya, Taehyung tak menolak. Dia menghabiskan dua tahun di Taiwan, sebelum hasil jepretan kameranya dilirik oleh kepala bagian editor dan disanalah karirnya sebagai fotografer profesional dimulai.

Taehyung menghabiskan tahun keempatnya memperluas jaringan, berkenalan dengan berbagai orang di industri mode dunia, mencoba membangun reputasi dan koneksi. Tahun terberatnya, karena dirinya benar-benar sendirian, hingga dirinya bertemu Park Jimin. Taehyung ingat saat itu adalah _after party_ peluncuran koleksi musim gugur Chanel, dan Taehyung menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa berkomunikasi karena keterbatasannya dalam bahasa perancis. Hingga dia tak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya diatas jas seseorang, dan spontan meminta maaf dengan bahasa korea. Dia adalah Jimin, teman masa kuliahnya dulu, dan hilang kontak saat kelulusan. Jimin bercerita jika dirinya mendapat tugas menggantikan Tiffany, desainer atasannya, mendatangi peluncuran koleksi Chanel.

Awal tahun kelima, Taehyung berhasil membuat koneksi dengan beberapa eksekutif mode, setelah menghadiri _Runway _Chanel beberapa waktu lalu. Dirinya juga aktif berkeliling _Vogue House _di seluruh dunia, untuk mengambil foto eksklusif beberapa klien. Hingga dirinya merasa, dia butuh pengalaman baru. Taehyung melihat lowongan menjadi sukarelawan di UNESCO, dan dirinya merasa tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Dan Taehyung tak bohong saat mengatakan jika dirinya melihat dunia baru. Mendapat kesempatan berkeliling dunia, melihat sudut terkecil yang tak pernah dibayangkannya ada, bertemu orang-orang luar biasa yang membuka jalan pikiran baru untuknya. Bohong jika Taehyung tidak menyukainya.

Tahun keenam, Taehyung kembali fokus pada pemotretan eksklusifnya. Di tahun itu, Jimin akhirnya berhasil membuka butik pakaiannya sendiri, dan yang mengejutkan Taehyung, Jimin memilih untuk menjadi perancang busana pengantin. Mengagetkan, mengingat Jimin tak pernah terikat dalam hubungan apapun, selama Taehyung mengenalnya. Butiknya dengan cepat menanjak hingga puncak di tahun selanjutnya. Jimin memang sangat berbakat dalam hal merancang pakaian.

Lalu dimana letak Jungkook dalam tujuh tahun karirnya?

Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai menjalin hubungan di tahun keempat Taehyung berkuliah, dan Jungkook berada di tahun ketiganya. Sebenarnya jika diingat lagi, Taehyung tak yakin tujuh tahun terakhir ini dia dan Jungkook benar-benar berpacaran. Mereka baik-baik saja sampai tahun kedua, Jungkook yang baru lulus kuliah memilih untuk mengikuti Taehyung ke Taiwan. Hingga tahun ketiga, saat Jungkook diminta kembali ke Korea oleh sang ayah untuk mengurus perusahaan. Keduanya belum pernah menjalin hubungan jarak jauh sebelumnya, dan mereka takut hal itu tidak akan berhasil. Jadilah Jungkook nekat pergi ke Geochang untuk melamar Taehyung menjadi tunangannya. Meski terkesan terburu-buru, dan setelah melalui berbagai rintangan, kedua orangtua Jungkook dan Taehyung merestui hubungan keduanya.

Di awal, setelah lamaran Jungkook yang mengagetkan, keduanya masih sering berkirim pesan, bertelepon sepanjang malam, hingga kadang tak tidur hingga pagi hanya untuk melepas rindu. Tapi semuanya perlahan menghilang, tanpa keduanya sadari. Taehyung yang semakin terkenal, sibuk berkeliling dunia, dan Jungkook yang diberi mandat oleh sang ayah, ditambah sifatnya yang perfeksionis, tenggelam dalam pekerjaan kantornya.

Empat tahun berlalu tanpa mereka sadari, dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Dalam pertengkaran terbesar di sejarah percintaan keduanya.

Kembali pada masa sekarang, Taehyung menghabiskan tiga puluh menit selanjutnya dengan berbincang dengan Eddie. Vogue Inggris adalah cabang Vogue eropa pertama yang dikunjunginya. Saat itu, Eddie masih berstatus sebagai editor bagian. Dan sekarang, mengepalai seluruh proses _Editing_ di kantor ini.

"Jadi, kau ingin ambil bagian dalam London Fashion Week minggu ini untuk menyibukkan diri dan melupakan tunanganmu?" Eddie mengulang secara ringkas percakapan mereka

Taehyung tersenyum malu,"Bisakah, Ed?"

Eddie tersenyum,"Tentu saja, temanku." Serunya,"kau berpartisipasi sebagai perwakilan Vogue Inggris akan selalu menjadi publikasi terbaik untuk kami. Terlepas dari alasanmu melakukannya." Ia berujar,"apa perlu sekalian kuberikan seluruh tugas padamu? Agar kau benar-benar mengabaikan siapapun orang yang menyakitimu itu?"

"Kau bisa melakukannya? Aku akan menerima apapun yang kau berikan." Taehyung setuju

"_Well, then. I suppose we start working now, ._"

.

.

.

**_Keesokan harinya,_**

Taehyung memasuki lobi hotel dengan wajah lelah, dirinya baru saja selesai makan malam dengan Eddie, sekaligus membahas beberapa hal untuk peragaan busana beberapa hari lagi. Dan Taehyung harus cepat mengejar semua persiapan yang telah ada agar dirinya tidak membuat kesalahan.

"Taetae!"

Tubuhnya oleng, nyaris terjatuh jika saja dirinya tidak berpegangan pada pilar didekatnya. Taehyung tak merespon saat Jungkook memeluknya erat, sedikit banyak terkejut karena afeksi mendadak yang dilakukan sang tunangan. Ini pelukan pertamanya sejak hampir dua bulan lalu, jadi butuh tenaga ekstra bagi Taehyung untuk tak memeluk balik Jungkook.

"Aku sampai beberapa jam lalu, tapi resepsionis bilang kau sedang diluar. Aku mencoba menghubungimu, tapi tidak kau jawab." Ujarnya pelan, masih dengan tangan memeluk erat Taehyung

"Ah, maaf. Aku ada rapat dengan editor Vogue." Taehyung berkata,"akhir minggu ini aku diundang ke London Fashion Week."

Taehyung tidak sedang mendiamkan Jungkook, dia hanya ingin berlagak sibuk agar Jungkook tahu rasanya diabaikan. Oke?

Jungkook akhirnya melepas pelukannya, kini menatap Taehyung. Oh, apa Jungkook baru saja mengerucutkan bibirnya?

Untuk sesaat, Taehyung sempat memikirkan apakah dia benar-benar harus melakukan semua ini. Jungkook terlalu imut untuk diabaikan, dirinya merasa kalah.

"Kau akan pergi bekerja?" Nada suaranya terdengar sedih,"kupikir kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua disini."

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, ia mengelus pipi Jungkook,"Maaf, ya. Tapi ini kesempatanku untuk memperluas koneksi." Ia menatap dalam netra coklat milik Jungkook,"kau mengerti, kan?"

Jungkook tampak tak suka dengannya, tapi dia akhirnya mengangguk, mengalah. Tangannya kembali merangkul Taehyung, dan tak dilepasnya sampai keduanya masuk kedalam kamar hotel.

"Taetae, aku minta maaf." Jungkook mendadak bernada sedih, dia duduk di sisi ranjang dengan wajah menunduk."Aku keterlaluan kemarin. Aku minta maaf."

Taehyung menghela napas, menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang tunangannya itu,"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya singkat, lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

Uap panas menguar begitu Taehyung membuka pintu, jubah mandinya terikat didepan dan selembar handuk kecil tersampir di pundak. Ia tersenyum melihat Jungkook tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

"Jungkook-ah,"Ujarnya pelan, diselingi guncangan pelan ditubuh yang lebih muda,"mandi dan ganti pakaianmu." sambungnya

Jungkook mengerang pelan,"Ngh..." dahinya mengerut, sebelum kedua netranya terbuka, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak suka

"Aku ingin tidur." Protesnya

"Aku tahu," Taehyung mencoba sabar,"tapi kau harus tetap membersihkan tubuh dulu. Atau aku tidak mau tidur denganmu."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Taehyung membuat Jungkook spontan melompat keluar dari ranjang, dan melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Taehyung tertawa pelan melihatnya. Ia membuka lemari, dan mengenakan piyama biru miliknya, kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya sebelum merangkak naik keatas ranjang, dengan laptop di pangkuan.

Taehyung sedang melihat beberapa foto dan koleksi beberapa desainer yang tahun lalu menghadiri London Fashion Week sebagai bahan referensi untuk kolom komentarnya dalam Vogue edisi khusus London Fashion Week. Eddie memiliki ide memasukkan kolom komentar beberapa fotografer profesional dalam kolom review, untuk memberi perspektif baru dalam edisi khusus ini, karena selama bertahun tahun, hanya kritikus mode yang pernah menghiasi kolom review London Fashion Week di berbagai majalah mode ternama. Dan Taehyung mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi fotografer pertama yang masuk dalam kolom review.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian tidur lengkap, dia mengambil tempat berbaring disebelah Taehyung, dan menggunakan bantal sebagai penyangga kepala, agar bisa melihat apa yang sedang Taehyung lakukan dengan laptopnya.

"Oh, aku pernah lihat itu." Jungkook tiba-tiba berkomentar,"Eomma memintaku membelikan tas yang sama seperti di gambar itu untuk ulangtahunnya."

"Hm," Taehyung menggumam pelan, ia meraih pena dan kertas di meja nakas, kemudian membuat beberapa catatan.

Selama hampir satu jam, tak ada percakapan yang benar-benar terjadi. Jungkook sesekali mengomentari pakaian yang menarik perhatiannya, dan Taehyung membalas sekenanya dengan dehaman atau anggukan kepala.

Jungkook mulai bosan. Dirinya datang kesini untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Taehyung, tapi sekarang pekerjaan Taehyung menghalangi segalanya.

Lalu sebuah ide mendadak muncul di kepalanya.

Jungkook bergerak mendekat kearah Taehyung, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diantara perut Taehyung dan laptop di pangkuannya, sementara kedua tangannya melingkar disekitar pinggang. Wajahnya dia bawa menghadap kearah perut yang lebih tua, mengusak dan menciumi pelan bergantian.

Konsentrasi Taehyung hancur detik itu juga.

"Jungkook-ah, aku tidak bisa bekerja jika kau seperti ini." Ujarnya pelan

"Hm, mungkin memang kau tidak harus bekerja disaat liburan." Suara Jungkook teredam.

Taehyung menghela napas, ia mematikan laptopnya, kemudian meletakkan benda itu disebelah ranjang. Ia mengangkat kepala Jungkook, merubah posisi keduanya menjadi Taehyung yang berbaring dengan kepala Jungkook beristirahat diatas dadanya.

"Selamat malam, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung berujar, kemudian beranjak mematikan lampu.

Jungkook tak percaya ini. Mereka benar-benar hanya akan tidur? Begitu saja?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook mengaduk coklat panasnya -yang saat ini tidak panas lagi- dengan tatapan kosong menatap meja. Dirinya duduk selama setidaknya satu jam lebih, menunggu Taehyung di kafe tak jauh dari kantor Vogue, berharap setidaknya dia bisa segera menemui Taehyung begitu dia selesai dengan urusannya.

Sudah hampir empat hari mereka disini, dan selama itu pula Taehyung sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Intensitas pertemuan mereka sangat terbatas, Taehyung akan berangkat sebelum Jungkook bangun, dan pulang larut untuk kemudian mandi dan terlelap menuju alam mimpi. Bohong jika Jungkook tidak merasa bosan, seharian berada di hotel tanpa melakukan apapun selain menunggu kepulangan sang tunangan.

Dirinya mencoba berjalan-jalan mengelilingi London, saat rasa bosan itu mulai berada pada puncaknya. Tapi bahkan atraksi seperti London Eye dan Madam Tussaud pun tak bisa mengobati rasa bosannya. Dia butuh Taehyung.

Karena itu, hari ini, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menunggu Taehyung dan membicarakan semuanya. Dirinya cukup sadar diri untuk tidak mengganggu pekerjaan tunangannya itu, karenanya dia memilih menunggu di kafe diseberang kantor.

Matanya membulat saat menangkap siluet sang tunangan dari balik kaca. Ditinggalkannya kafe, kemudian mengejar Taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan pergi.

"Taetae!" Serunya

Taehyung berbalik, sedikit terkejut melihat kemunculan Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah," Taehyung merespon,"kenapa kau disini?"

Jungkook mengatur napasnya sebelum menjawab,"Aku...aku butuh bicara denganmu."

"Uh, Kook. Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat." Taehyung berujar, tak enak

Jungkook menatap sedih kearah Taehyung,"Lalu kapan waktu yang tepat?"

Taehyung tak tahan melihat wajah sedih Jungkook. Jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau dirinya memiliki rencana besar, mungkin hal pertama yang Taehyung lakukan sekarang adalah menyeret Jungkook kembali ke hotel dan memeluknya sepanjang hari.

Taehyung menghela napas,"Aku janji akan datang makan malam bersamamu nanti, ya?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis,

Cup!

Ia mengecup singkat pipi Taehyung, membuat sang penerima afeksi membulatkan mata, terkejut

"Selamat hari jadi ke tujuh, Taetae!" Jungkook bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, kemudian berlari pergi.

Ingatkan Taehyung kenapa dia melakukan ini di awal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melihat jam tangannya untuk yang kesejuta kali. Kakinya mengetuk lantai cepat, mulai tak sabar menunggu. Jam makan malam hampir berakhir, tapi Taehyung tak kunjung muncul. Sebenarnya kemana orang itu?

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook menoleh, tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang datang dengan napas terengah, dia mengambil tempat didepan Jungkook.

"Maaf, lalu lintas London lebih parah dari Seoul." Ujarnya, memberi alasan,"kau sudah memesan?"

Jungkook menggeleng,"Aku menunggumu." Ujarnya, kemudian membuka buku menu.

Keduanya memesan makan malam masing-masing, lalu tak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berkencan setelah entah berapa lama mereka tak bertemu. Tak ada topik yang terlintas di benak keduanya, untuk memulai percakapan.

"Uh, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Jungkook memulai

Dan pada akhirnya, topik pekerjaan yang akan selalu menjadi bahan obrolan.

"Lancar." Taehyung menjawab singkat,"aku dan Eddie akan datang ke gladi bersih besok pagi-pagi. Kau sendiri? Perusahaan baik-baik saja setelah kau tinggal?"

Jungkook menghela napas,"Aku tidak tahu." Ujarnya pelan,"Aku menelepon Aboji kemarin, menanyakan kabar. Tapi dia menolak memberitahuku apapun."

Taehyung berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum,"Yah, Aboji tidak ingin membebanimu dengan pekerjaan saat kau seharusnya bersantai." Ia menyesap anggur dalam gelas.

Pembicaraan berlanjut setelahnya. Keduanya menikmati makan malam mereka dengan santai.

Saat keduanya selesai dengan hidangan penutup, Jungkook bersikeras ingin jalan-jalan diluar bersama Taehyung. Dan bohong rasanya jika Taehyung tidak tertarik dengan tawaran itu. Namun, dia harus tetap mengikuti rencana awal. Jadilah dia menolak, dengan alasan lelah seharian bekerja, dan berakhir dengan keduanya kembali ke kamar hotel tanpa acara apapun. Meski sebenarnya dia kasihan melihat sorot mata Jungkook yang jelas sekali terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Taehyung berbaring diatas ranjang. Menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar, tanpa ada hal menarik yang melintas di kepalanya. Hingga Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi, posisi tidurnya tak berubah.

Jungkook di sisi lain, terus mencuri pandang kearah Taehyung. Dia memiliki satu hal di kepala, tapi ragu untuk meminta. Kenapa dia jadi malu begini? Memangnya Taehyung orang asing?

"T-taetae?" Panggilnya pelan

Taehyung melirik kearah Jungkook. Dahinya mengerut melihat perubahan sikap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba aneh seperti itu.

"Boleh...um..."

Sial! Jungkook benar-benar malu!

"Ada apa, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook menghela napas kasar, persetan dengan egonya!

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Jungkook akhirnya mengatakannya

Taehyung tak mengerti,"Kenapa bertanya? Tentu saja boleh."

Jungkook beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian naik keatas ranjang. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung, sementara sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang yang lebih tua. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Kau terus mengabaikanku selama disini." Jungkook menggumam, tapi cukup keras untuk tertangkap pendengaran Taehyung.

Taehyung membawa tangannya mengelus rambut Jungkook, tak merespon kalimatnya. Meski perasaan bersalah itu ada.

Keduanya tertidur dalam posisi itu.

Meski saat terbangun, Jungkook harus kembali bangun sendirian, tak mendapati Taehyung dimanapun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_London Fashion Week_**

Taehyung menggeleng seraya memberikan senyuman tipis pada seorang pramusaji yang menawarkannya Champagne. Dirinya memiliki toleransi alkohol yang rendah, karena itu dia sebisa mungkin mengurangi minum.

"_Do you enjoy the party, ?_" Eddie menghampiri

Taehyung tersenyum,"Bukankah semua _After-Party _selalu sama, Eddie?"

Eddie tertawa renyah,"Lalu, bagaimana dengan rencana besarmu itu? Kau sudah puas mengabaikan tunanganmu?"

Senyum Taehyung perlahan memudar, tatapannya mendadak kosong,"Menurutmu aku keterlaluan?"

Eddie menyesap minuman dalam genggamannya sebelum menjawab,"Karena mengabaikan tunanganmu? Tentu saja." jawabannya membuat Taehyung kaku,"tapi aku yakin kau punya alasan kuat untuk itu."

Ah, Taehyung salah bertanya pada Eddie yang bahkan tak tahu permasalahannya.

Taehyung menepuk pundak Eddie, berkata jika dia akan pergi mengambil makanan kecil. Alih-alih menuju meja kondimen, dirinya justru berbelok menuju luar ruangan pesta, mencari tempat yang lebih sepi untuk menelepon.

Tuuut...tuut...tuut...

"_Yes, Designer Park speaking_."

Ah, apa Taehyung baru saja menelepon kantor Jimin dan bukan ponsel pribadinya? Entahlah, dia mulai panik.

"Jimin-ah," suara Taehyung bergetar,"menurutmu aku membuat keputusan yang salah?"

"_Kim Taehyung? Kenapa kau menelepon kesini? Ada apa?_" suara Jimin terdengar bingung

"Apa Jungkook akan meninggalkanku?" perasaan bersalah mulai mengaburkan logikanya

Jimin menghela napas di seberang sambungan, dia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Taehyung sekarang,"_Kim Taehyung, dengarkan aku,_"mulainya, "_Jungkook tidak akan meninggalkanmu, itu fakta yang bisa kujamin._"

"Darimana kau tahu? Apa Jungkook pernah bercerita padamu?"

Jimin tak percaya apa yang baru didengarnya, otak temannya ini benar benar sudah rusak rupanya

"_Kalau kau memang setakut itu, cepat temui dia. Untuk apa berlama lama di pesta yang bahkan tidak kau nikmati?_"

"Benar juga." Taehyung mulai bisa berpikir jernih,"Park Jimin, aku mencintaimu!"

Taehyung memutus sambungan, kemudian berlari ke luar gedung dan menyetop taksi. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ia berdoa semoga saja Jungkook ada di kamar.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Taehyung menatap sekeliling kamar dengan pandangan panik, mencari keberadaan sang tunangan. Netranya tertuju pada siluet di balik tirai tipis balkon kamar. Ia menghampiri Jungkook, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh sang pujaan hati. Kepalanya ia bawa bersandar pada bahu kanan Jungkook, meresapi aroma harum disana.

Jungkook di sisi lain, berjengit saat Taehyung tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dia sedang menatap pemandangan malam London, sambil merenung dan bertanya-tanya kenapa sikap Taehyung akhir-akhir ini sangat dingin padanya.

Tapi afeksi tiba-tiba seperti ini justru membuat Jungkook kesal.

Berhari-hari mengabaikannya, lalu tiba-tiba memeluknya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Siapa yang suka dipermainkan seperti itu.

"Oh, kau pulang." Jungkook berujar datar, netranya masih terfokus kedepan

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, wajahnya dia bawa mendekat ke leher yang lebih muda, lalu memberikan kecupan singkat disana.

Jungkook menggerakkan bahunya, memberi isyarat agat Taehyung berhenti,

"Kupikir pekerjaanmu lebih penting daripada aku." Ujarnya dingin, lebih dingin dari yang dia perkirakan

Taehyung menyadari perubahan nada bicara sang tunangan. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu memutar tubuh Jungkook. Keduanya kini saling berhadapan, Taehyung mengurung Jungkook diantara tangannya.

"Kenapa kau begini?" Taehyung mengerutkan kening

Jungkook mendengus,"Hampir satu minggu kita disini, dan selama itu pula kau mengabaikanku. Menurutmu aku tidak kesal?" suaranya mulai meninggi

Taehyung tak percaya ini,"Empat tahun, Jeon Jungkook." suaranya tertahan,

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, tak mengerti.

"Empat tahun, kau mengabaikanku." Lanjutnya,"menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaanmu, seolah-olah kau bisa mati jika keluar dari gedung perusahaan."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mengeluh!" Suara Jungkook kian meninggi

"Itu karena aku mencoba mengerti kondisimu!" Taehyung menjerit, tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya,"aku tahu kau merasa perlu membuktikan dirimu pada Aboji dan Eommoni. Aku tahu kau terbebani dengan sifat perfeksionismu yang memuakkan itu. Aku tahu kau gelisah tiap kali melakukan kesalahan kecil. Karena itu aku mengalah." Taehyung menarik napas,"Aku mengalah saat kau mulai pulang larut, sendirian tidur di kamar dan terbangun hanya untuk mendapati kau sudah pergi lagi ke kantor. Aku mengalah saat kau tidak datang tiap kita membuat janji kencan, kau bahkan tidak pernah mau repot mengirim pesan singkat dan aku harus berakhir seperti orang bodoh, duduk berjam-jam di restoran tanpa memesan apapun. Aku mengalah saat kau mengabaikan semua panggilanku, semua pesan yang kukirim untukmu, aku tahu kau sibuk." Taehyung meluapkan semua yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya.

"Kau tahu, sudah tiga bulan terakhir ini eommoni menanyakan kabar pernikahan kita. Dan aku harus selalu mengelak, meski sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membicarakannya." suaranya memelan, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Tapi... kau marah saat aku mengabaikanmu selama beberapa hari? Kau tahu kau egois, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung tak tahan lagi, dia menangis, menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook tertegun. Sebelum berangkat ke London, Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung selama ini kesepian. Dia bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat Taehyung merasa kesepian lagi. Tapi rencananya seolah terhapus dari kepalanya saat Taehyung mulai mengabaikannya. Ya, Taehyung benar. Jungkook memang egois.

Tangannya terangkat, kemudian membawa Taehyung dalam pelukan erat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tak perlu waktu lama hingga dirinya ikut menangis.

Keduanya terlarut dalam emosi, melampiaskan semuanya dalam derai air mata, menangis sekeras kerasnya.

Tak ada yang bicara hingga Jungkook menjadi yang pertama melepaskan pelukannya, matanya sembab, dia menarik napas dalam, kemudian menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangan, mengusap sisa air mata yang lebih tua dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf," ujarnya pelan,"aku minta maaf."

Cup!

Satu kecupan mendarat di mata kiri Taehyung

"Maaf."

Cup!

Mata Kanan

"Maaf."

Cup!

Hidung

"Maaf."

Cup!

Bibir

Jungkook mengambil waktu lebih lama, menyesap bibir merah yang entah kapan terakhir kali disesapnya. Kecupan singkat itu berubah menjadi lebih intens saat Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jungkook.

Jungkook mendorong Taehyung, berjalan mundur hingga kakinya tersandung kaki ranjang, dengan Taehyung berada dibawah kungkungan Jungkook.

"Hah," desahnya pelan, saat Jungkook melepas tautan mereka

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jungkook berujar, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku berjanji-"

"Tidak!" Potong Taehyung,"Aku tidak mau mendengar janjimu. Kau selalu bohong."

Maksud Taehyung adalah bercanda, tapi sepertinya Jungkook menginterpretasikan kalimatnya sebaliknya. Binar matanya semakin redup.

"Hey, aku bercanda," Taehyung tersenyum

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata membulat sempurna. Bisa-bisanya dia bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini!

"Kau beruntung aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung." Jungkook berujar, ada sedikit kekesalan dalam kalimatnya.

Taehyung tersenyum miring,

SRET!

Dia mengubah posisi, kini dirinya dia bawa duduk diatas perut Jungkook,

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ia membalas

Jungkook tertawa pelan,"Oh, kau tahu."

Tangannya dia bawa melepas dasi Taehyung, lalu menarik wajahnya mendekat,

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Taehyung

Bohong jika Taehyung tidak merasa merinding. Tapi, hey! Dia yang harusnya menghukum Jungkook, kan...?

"Aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu, Jeon Jungkook." Dia balas berbisik, tak mau kalah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**London Eye Ferris Wheel**

Taehyung duduk tegang di kursi kompartemen. Apa Jungkook lupa dirinya takut ketinggian? Kenapa harus kincir angin yang menjadi pilihan kencannya? Memangnya tidak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa mereka lakukan dibawah, menapak tanah.

Netranya menutup, tak berani menatap sekeliling. Taehyung tak mengerti kenapa lantai kompartemen ini harus terbuat dari kaca. Bagaimana jika kaca ini retak? Taehyung yakin kaca dan baja memiliki perbedaan yang signifikan. Kenapa manusia yang membuat benda ini cukup gila untuk membuat lantai dari kaca? Apa dosa besi pada pembuat kincir angin ini? Kenapa menantang maut jika kita bisa hidup normal bersama alam? Ini gila.

Jelas sekali Taehyung meninggalkan isi kepalanya di pintu masuk kincir angin.

Di sisi lain, Jungkook sibuk memotret pemandangan dengan kamera yang dipinjamnya dari Taehyung. Dia tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya, lalu menghampiri sang kekasih di kursi. Niat awalnya yang ingin menunjukkan hasil foto nya sirna saat melihat raut tegang Taehyung.

Jungkook duduk disebelah Taehyung, kemudian menautkan jemari keduanya.

"Kenapa kita harus naik kesini?" Taehyung masih enggan membuka mata

Jungkook tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi ketakutan Taehyung. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung merona seketika,"Jeon Jungkook, kau menyebalkan."

"Ya, aku tahu." Jungkook kembali melihat hasil foto di kameranya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan yang satu lagi masih setia menggenggam milik Taehyung.

Keduanya tak mengubah posisi hingga beberapa saat sebelum kompartemen mereka mencapai tanah. Dan kalian menebak dengan benar jika mengira Taehyung menjadi orang pertama yang melesat keluar sesaat setelah pintu kompartemen dibuka.

Jungkook melihat sekeliling, berusaha menemukan Taehyung diantara lautan manusia. Langkahnya dia bawa ke pagar pembatas sungai, tempat Taehyung bersender dengan wajah pucat.

"Hey," Jungkook menatapnya cemas,"kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung menatap tajam kearah Jungkook,"Menurutmu?" sarkasnya

Jungkook tertawa pelan, ia menangkup wajah Taehyung,"Maaf ya."

Taehyung mendengus, ia menyentak tangan Jungkook diwajahnya, lalu berjalan menjauh.

Jungkook mengikuti dari belakang, menyamakan langkah, kemudian menggenggam jemari Taehyung.

"Menjauh dariku. Aku marah." Taehyung merajuk

"Eh, hey," Jungkook menggerakkan tautan tangan keduanya,"jangan begitu. Aku minta maaf, ya, ya."

Taehyung menghela napas kasar, dirinya tak pernah bisa kuat menghadapi sisi lucu seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Netranya menangkap kios penjual minuman tak jauh didepan, sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau membelikanku minuman paling enak disana." Taehyung menunjuk kearah kios minuman.

Jungkook melihat kearah yang Taehyung tunjuk, seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya,"Oke."

Taehyung duduk di bangku panjang, sementara Jungkook mengantri minuman.

Drrt!

Ponselnya bergetar dalam saku, nama Jimin tertera di layar.

"Halo sayang." Canda Taehyung

"_Halo alien._" Jimin tak mau kalah,"kau dimana sekarang?"

"Uh, London?" Taehyung tak mengerti kenapa Jimin menanyakan hal sejelas itu

"_Kuda bertelur juga tahu kau di London, alien idiot. Kau harus lebih spesifik dari itu._" Jimin berujar kesal

"Kuda bisa bertelur?"

"_Kim Taehyung!_" Jimin kehilangan kesabarannya

Taehyung melihat sekeliling,"Aku tak jauh dari London Eye. Didekat kotak telepon."

"_Terakhir kuingat kau takut ketinggian, Tae. Akhirnya phobia itu hilang?_"

Taehyung mendengus,"Jungkook menyeretku naik."

"_Oh, kalian sudah berbaikan rupanya._"

Taehyung bisa mendengar suara bising dilatar belakang sambungan,"Berisik sekali dibelakangmu. Kau ada dimana?"

_"Tidak dimana-mana. Dah, Tae!"_

Jimin memutus sambungan.

Ada apa dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu? Aneh sekali.

Taehyung masih sibuk mengamati sekitarnya, saat dia melihat figur familiar didalam bus tingkat yang sedang berhenti. Awalnya dia tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, mungkin hanya salah lihat. Tapi dia bisa mengenali cara berjalan orang itu dimanapun.

"Park Jimin?!" serunya, tak percaya

Jimin menghampiri, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya,"Halo, alien."

"Kapan kau datang? Kenapa kau disini?" Taehyung kembali bertanya

Jimin mengambil tempat disebelah Taehyung,"Pesawatku mendarat pagi ini. Aku ada pekerjaan spesial."

"Pekerjaan?" Taehyung mengulang

Jimin mengangguk,"Mana Jungkook?"

Taehyung menunjuk kearah kios minuman,"Aku menyuruhnya membeli minuman."

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu,"Jungkook merahasiakan semua kegiatan hari ini. Aku sampai harus menutup mata, dan kelinci itu baru membuka mataku saat kincir angin mulai bergerak." Dia kembali kesal saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Jimin tak bisa menahan tawa, matanya sampai hilang saking lebarnya dia tertawa.

Jungkook kembali membawa dua gelas minuman, dirinya sedikit terkejut melihat Jimin yang sedang tertawa disebelah Taehyung.

"Park Jimin, kau disini?" Ujarnya

Jimin menghentikan tawanya,"Ya. Hanya sebentar." ia menjawab, kemudian berdiri,"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Enjoy your time, lovebirds_." ujarnya, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Jungkook memberikan gelas ditangan kanannya pada Taehyung. Isinya berwarna hijau.

"Apa ini?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu,"Aku bertanya apa minuman paling enak, penjual disana memberikanku itu."

Taehyung menghisap cairan berwarna hijau itu. Penjualnya tak berbohong, minuman ini memang enak. Rasanya manis dengan sedikit sensasi dingin daun mint.

"Kau sudah selesai minum?" Jungkook bertanya, beberapa menit kemudian,"kita harus segera ke tempat selanjutnya."

Taehyung menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali hisap. Matanya terpejam erat, merasakan _brain freeze _karena dinginnya minuman dalam sekali minum.

"Ayo." Ujarnya, kemudian membuang gelas minumannya ke tempat sampah.

Jungkook kembali menutup mata Taehyung dengan selembar kain sebelum yang lebih tua sempat protes. Dia menuntun Taehyung masuk kedalam mobil, dan melaju membelah jalanan London.

"Aku bersumpah akan mencekikmu jika kau membawaku ketempat aneh lagi, Jeon Jungkook." Ancam Taehyung

Jungkook tertawa,"Kali ini kau akan menyukainya, percayalah padaku."

Taehyung bisa merasakan yang dinaikinya berhenti. Jungkook membukakan pintu untuknya dan kembali memandunya berjalan, melewati beberapa tangga pendek, dan masuk kedalam sebuah gedung. Entah gedung apa ini.

"Kau boleh membuka mata." Ujar Jungkook

Taehyung membuka penutup matanya, sedikit memicingkan mata saat cahaya lampu berlomba-lomba memasuki retinanya. Dahinya mengerut, ini toko pakaian. Kenapa mereka ada disini?

Tirai didepannya terbuka, sosok Jimin keluar dari balik kain beludru putih itu.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai." Jimin berujar

Taehyung makin tak mengerti,"Uh, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Jimin menghela napas,"Lihat sekelilingmu, Kim Taehyung. Aku pikir otakmu cukup berfungsi untuk menyadari jika kau berada didalam Chanel saat ini."

Taehyung melihat sekeliling. Dirinya baru menyadari jika toko ini adalah butik Chanel.

"Uh, kenapa aku disini?"

"Ada baiknya kau tanya orang dibelakangmu itu." Jimin menunjuk

Taehyung mengangguk, masuk akal saran sahabatnya ini,

"Jungkook-ah, kenapa-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Jungkook berlutut dengan satu kaki, sebuah kotak merah berlogo Swarovski dengan cincin indah berada dikedua tangannya. Senyum lebarnya membuat Taehyung teringat pada kelinci putih.

"Hai, Taehyung."

Bisa-bisanya Jungkook melucu disaat Taehyung nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Uh, aku..." Jungkook mendadak gugup, matanya bergerak panik

Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak memukul dua orang idiot didepannya.

"Aish," desis Jungkook,"Uh, Kim Taehyung? M-mau...maukah kau-"

GREP!

Jungkook tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Taehyung lebih dulu menerjangnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Kotak cincin terlepas dari genggamannya, cincin menggelinding entah kemana.

"Ya! Ya! Aku mau!" Taehyung berteriak tepat ditelinga Jungkook

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, lalu balas memeluk Taehyung.

Lamaran pernikahan paling tidak jelas yang pernah Jimin saksikan. Tapi, yah, mengingat dari seluruh orang yang ada diruangan ini -hanya ada mereka bertiga- yang memiliki kapasitas berpikir paling normal hanya Park Jimin, dia bisa memakluminya.

"Oke, kalian berdua." Jimin menginterupsi momen keduanya, dia hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu pergi, oke. Menjadi nyamuk diantara dua orang ini bukan tujuan Jimin jauh-jauh datang ke London.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya, kini berdiri menatap Jimin,"Jadi ini pekerjaanmu?"

"Kira-kira." Jimin berujar santai, ia mengeluarkan tali ukur dari saku jaketnya, lalu menarik Taehyung mendekat dan mulai mengukur bagian tubuhnya.

"Uh, Jimin-ah?" Taehyung, jelas meninggalkan otaknya di satu tempat, masih tak mengerti kenapa Jimin ada disini.

Profesional, Jimin. Kau harus tetap profesional. Kalimat itu berulang-ulang dia ucapkan dalam hati.

"Kelinci disana tiba-tiba mengirim tiket ke London untukku dan memintaku membuatkan pakaian pernikahan untuk kalian." Jimin menjelaskan

"Kenapa tidak menunggu sampai kami kembali saja?" Taehyung bertanya

Jimin menatap datar manusia didepannya. Taehyung bertanya seolah-olah pergi ke London adalah keinginan Jimin. Sebenarnya bagian mana dari penjelasannya barusan yang membingungkan?

"Aku lelah bicara denganmu." Jimin berujar, pasrah, ia mencatat hasil ukuran tubuh Taehyung dalam sebuah buku, lalu menarik Jungkook untuk diukur.

Sepuluh menit mereka habiskan didalam butik -yang ternyata Jungkook sewa seharian hanya untuk melamar Taehyung, aneh- sementara Jimin memberikan beberapa contoh pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan, dan tiga puluh menit selanjutnya mencari cincin pernikahan yang hilang saat Taehyung menerjang Jungkook.

Jimin melesat pergi begitu semua pekerjaannya selesai, satu menit lebih lama bersama para idiot itu, dia akan jadi gila.

Taehyung tak hentinya menatap cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Senyumnya tak kunjung hilang meski sampai di kamar hotel sekalipun. Sebagian dirinya masih tak percaya, dia benar-benar akan menikah dengan Jungkook!

"Taehyung-ah, kau mau mandi duluan atau aku duluan?" Jungkook bertanya

Tak ada jawaban

Jungkook berbalik, menatap Taehyung,"Taehyung?"

"Kim Taehyung?"

Hening

"Taetae!" Jungkook memanggil, untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Uh, ya?" Taehyung akhirnya menjawab

Jungkook menghela napas,"Aku tanya, kau mau mandi duluan atau tidak?"

"Oh, kau duluan saja." Taehyung berujar santai, kini kembali mengagumi cincinnya

"Kim Taehyung, satu menit berikutnya kau masih mengabaikanku, aku tarik cincin itu dan kulempar ke sungai Thames." Jungkook mengancam

"Jangan!" Taehyung akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin itu.

Jungkook berjalan mendekat, dia menyamankan diri diatas pangkuan Taehyung, kepalanya bersandar di dada yang lebih tua.

"Kau sepertinya sangat senang." Jungkook bergumam

"Tentu saja aku senang." Taehyung mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook, sesekali mengecupnya ringan."Aku akhirnya akan menikah denganmu."

Jungkook menengadahkan kepala, menatap netra gelap Taehyung,"Kau tidak gugup? Aku gugup."

Taehyung tertawa pelan, ia mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook,"Kenapa aku harus gugup? Aku menanti momen ini selama empat tahun."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**_28°17'12.0"N 123°53'07.6"E_**

Taehyung berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kabin. Wajahnya telah dirias, keringat membasahi keningnya.

Jimin mulai jengah dengan sikap sahabatnya ini. Dia telah berada didalam selama satu jam, dan harus merias ulang wajah Taehyung sebanyak empat kali karena keringat. Ingin rasanya Jimin membius Taehyung agar tenang hingga prosesi pernikahan dimulai.

"Kim Taehyung! Riasanmu bisa luntur!" Jimin berujar, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku salah bicara? Bagaimana jika saat berjalan nanti aku tersandung? Bagaimana jika kapal ini mendadak tenggelam?" Taehyung makin meracau tidak jelas.

Jimin benar-benar akan membuat pingsan orang ini.

Dua hari setelah lamaran yang mengejutkan Taehyung di London, keduanya kembali ke Korea dan tak mengulur waktu untuk memberitahukan berita bahagia ini pada orangtua masing-masing. Ibu Jungkook dan Taehyung kompak menjadi seksi repot dan mengurus semua urusan pernikahan anak kesayangan mereka. Ibu Taehyung bahkan sampai tinggal sementara di kediaman keluarga Jeon, demi mengurus seluruh persiapannya. Ayahnya mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaan Jungkook, dan memberinya perintah absolut untuk fokus pada pernikahan dan tak perlu memikirkan urusan perusahaan. Sementara ayah Taehyung tetap berada di Geochang untuk mengurus rumah dan pekerjaannya.

Kedua ibu calon mempelai sepakat untuk membuat pernikahan ini menjadi pernikahan terhebat sepanjang sejarah Korea. Dan tercetuslah ide untuk menyewa sebuah kapal pesiar untuk pernikahan putra kesayangan mereka, juga karena mereka ingin melakukan pernikahan itu secepatnya, dan menikah ditengah samudera hangat menghindarkan mereka dari cuaca dingin bulan Desember. Meski awalnya Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak setuju, dan menginginkan pernikahan yang biasa saja. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak keputusan dua nyonya besar itu? Mereka akan berlayar melintasi Laut Cina Timur, dan kembali ke pelabuhan Hongkong setelah sepuluh hari.

Jungkook dan Taehyung rutin mengunjungi kantor Jimin setiap minggu, untuk mendesain pakaian pengantin mereka. Jimin menegaskan jika keduanya tak boleh saling tahu seperti apa pakaian masing-masing, biar hal itu menjadi kejutan pernikahannya nanti. Yang jelas, Jimin tidak mungkin mensabotase pernikahan sahabat terbaiknya dengan pakaian yang tidak serasi.

Undangan disebar tiga minggu sebelum pernikahan. Sehari setelahnya, seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan dibuat heboh oleh berita pernikahan Kim Taehyung, fotografer terkenal dunia, dan Jeon Jungkook, pewaris J Corp, perusahaan keuangan pemilik mayoritas saham yang bergulir di pasar modal Korea. Lebih lagi, mereka akan melakukan pernikahan diatas kapal pesiar.

Tamu yang diundang pun tak main-main. Semua kolega bisnis Jungkook, dan relasi Taehyung dalam dunia mode berada dalam daftar. Mulai dari jajaran pengusaha paling kaya se-Korea, hingga deretan selebriti ternama seperti Song Joonki sampai Kim Kardashian. Pelabuhan Busan akan penuh dengan bintang di malam natal.

Tiga hari pertama pelayaran diisi dengan pesta lajang untuk kedua mempelai. Jungkook mendapat bagian dek depan, sementara Taehyung berpesta di dek belakang. Entah siapa yang membuat peraturan jika kedua mempelai tak boleh bertemu hingga hari pernikahan. Menurut Taehyung itu aneh. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli pada pendapatnya itu.

Hari keempat berlayar, semua orang sibuk melakukan gladi bersih. Sekaligus waktu bagi Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk bersantai sejenak, sebelum pernikahan mereka keesokan harinya.

Dan hari pernikahan akhirnya tiba.

"Kim Taehyung!" Jimin merasa suaranya akan habis setibanya dia di Hongkong nanti.

Jimin yang sudah kehabisan stok kesabaran, menarik Taehyung agar duduk diatas ranjang, tangannya mencengkeram erat kedua lengan Taehyung. Netranya menatap tajam kearah sang sahabat, seolah bisa melubangi Taehyung kapan saja. Jimin benar-benar emosi sekarang.

"Berhenti mengeluh, oke? Semua akan baik baik saja." Jimin meyakinkan,"kau sudah berlatih semalaman, pengucapanmu fasih, semuanya sempurna. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Untuk sekali ini saja, tolong jangan buat aku darah tinggi."

Cklek!

Ibu Taehyung membuka pintu. Jimin tersenyum lebar, seolah melihat malaikat penolongnya datang.

"Eomma!" Jimin berlari kearah wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan hanbok pink -yang tentu saja adalah hasil rancangannya-.

"Bisa kau tolong nasehati anakmu untuk tidak membuatku merias ulang wajahnya untuk yang kelima kalinya?" Jimin memohon, wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis

"Aigoo, apa Taehyung membuatmu stress?" Nyonya Kim mengelus pelan kepala Jimin,"Kau pergi temui Jungkook, biar Taehyung aku yang urus."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, ia mencium pipi nyonya Kim sebelum melesat pergi menuju kabin milik Jungkook.

Tok!Tok!

Tak ada jawaban.

Apa Jungkook pergi? batinnya.

Jimin memberanikan diri membuka pintu. Tubuhnya nyaris tumbang jika saja tak berpegangan gagang pintu.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" Jimin yakin suaranya terdengar hingga dek depan.

Jimin menerobos masuk, lalu mencabut kabel daya televisi. Membuat Jungkook terpaksa menghentikan acara bermain game-nya. Jimin berkacak pinggang, dia bisa mati muda jika terus begini.

"Kenapa kau belum berpakaian?" Ujarnya, murka,"demi Tuhan, acara akan dimulai dalam satu jam. Kau serius akan menikah dengan bokser Iron-Man mu itu? Kalian benar-benar pasangan idiot!"

Mata Jungkook membulat mendengar berita pernikahannya akan berlangsung dalam satu jam. Sial! Dia lupa waktu.

Jungkook melepas _headphone_ dan stik PS4 miliknya, kemudian berlari meraih pakaian yang tergantung didepan lemari, lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Jimin mengatur napas, dia melihat botol air mineral diatas meja, dan langsung menenggaknya habis.

"Park Jimin, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi?" Jungkook berujar panik

Jimin tak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya

"Terakhir aku kesini kau sedang mengeluarkan pakaian, dan bilang akan segera bersiap-siap. Lalu kenapa pula kau sempat-sempatnya bermain game di hari penting seperti ini? Astaga, Jeon Jungkook."

Skakmat.

Jungkook tak menjawab, ia berjalan kearah meja rias,"Bantu aku merias wajah."

Jimin mendengus, tapi tetap menghampiri Jungkook dan merias wajahnya.

Tiga puluh menit menuju pengucapan janji, Jungkook dan Taehyung telah berdiri di sisi kapal. Jimin menjadi _bestman _Taehyung, dan Namjoon menjadi _bestman _Jungkook.

Saat lagu mulai mengalun, keduanya serempak melangkah maju.

Taehyung merasa kakinya berubah menjadi agar-agar saat melihat Jungkook untuk pertama kali. Dia tahu Jungkook tampan, tapi kenapa ketampanannya bisa bertambah berkali-kali lipat seperti ini?

Jungkook juga tak mau kalah, dia bahkan nyaris berlari menghampiri Taehyung jika saja Namjoon tidak menahan belakang pakaiannya.

Keduanya bertemu di tengah dek, dan berjalan bersama menuju altar.

Jungkook bisa merasakan tangan Taehyung bergetar hebat dalam genggamannya. Dia mengeratkan genggaman, mencoba menenangkan Taehyung.

Keduanya sampai di altar.

Mereka mengucap janji sehidup semati. Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan lancar, sementara Taehyung mati-matian menahan gugup. Jimin sampai gemas melihat tingkah Taehyung yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter didepannya.

"_Now you may kiss the grooms_." Pemimpin pernikahan memberikan aba-aba.

Jungkook maju, Taehyung semakin membatu.

Jungkook menelusupkan tangannya kebelakang leher Taehyung, lalu menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman manis.

Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Nyonya Jeon dan nyonya Kim menangis dalam pelukan suami masing-masing, bahagia kedua putra mereka kini terikat selamanya. Jimin meneteskan air mata, yang dengan cepat dihapusnya. Namjoon tersenyum bahagia melihat Jungkook yang telah dia anggap adik kini resmi menikah.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan pesta, Taehyung dan Jungkook berganti pakaian dengan setelan yang lebih santai sebelum bergabung kedalam pesta, menghampiri tiap tamu undangan, dan berterima kasih karena bersedia hadir.

"Eddie!" Taehyung menyeru, melihat editor kesayangannya diantara tamu yang lain

"Kim!" Eddie menyahut,"Ah, maaf. Jeon?"

Wajah Taehyung memerah digoda oleh Eddie.

"Terima kasih karena mau datang ke pesta pernikahanku."

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku harus datang saat fotografer favoritku menikah."

Keduanya kembali berkeliling, kali ini mendapati Namjoon dan Seokjin didekat meja kondimen.

"Hyung!" Seru Jungkook

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, Jungkook-ah, Taehyung-ah." Namjoon memberi selamat

"Ya, ini enak! Taehyung-ah, dimana kau menemukan katering ini? Aku harus meminta resep Cheesecake ini untuk kafeku." Seokjin berujar, jauh dari topik

"Uh, eomma dan eommoni yang mengurus masalah katering. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti." Taehyung menjawab

Kali ini Jimin yang menghadang keduanya, saat akan mencari tempat duduk.

"Kalian berdua," Jimin menunjuk Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian."Mulai detik ini, jangan bercerita apapun padaku. Aku sudah cukup kenyang mendengar semua permasalahan kalian selama berpacaran. Untuk pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga, kalian urus sendiri. Aku akan langsung pergi jika salah satu dari kalian berani merajuk didepanku."

"Astaga, Park Jimin. Kupikir kita teman." Taehyung berujar, pura-pura merasa tersakiti

"Aku yakin kami akan jarang bertengkar." Jungkook berujar, percaya diri

"Jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatimu." Jimin kembali menegaskan,"_anyways_, selamat untuk pernikahan kalian. Sekarang aku permisi, ada koneksi yang harus kubuat." Jimin memeluk singkat keduanya sebelum menghilang diantara tamu-tamu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook akhirnya menemukan tempat duduk di dek belakang, yang lebih sepi. Mereka diam menatap langit berbintang.

Drrt!

Ponsel Jungkook bergetar dalam saku celananya.

Dahinya mengerut. Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung dengan memasang wajah bersalah.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau serius?" Taehyung langsung mengerti situasi yang ada sekarang

.

.

.

Cup!

Dikecupnya singkat bibir Taehyung,

"Maafkan aku Taetae! Aku mencintaimu!" Ujarnya cepat, lalu berjalan menjauh untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jungkook akan tetap menjadi seorang Jeon Jungkook yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Did the fight scene works? I spent almost a week brainstorming the perfect fighting scene. And representating both Min and Crazehun, I will announce that there will be no story for the meantime. A semi-hiatus? We'll be back as soon as possible. All credits go to UTBK and College Admission Entrance (God, I hate that!).**

.

.

.

Love,

Qiesha


End file.
